


Why’d you say that?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [60]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Will, Don’t mess with an angry Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nico Has Friends, Protective Will, defensive will, kinda Nico angst but not really, kinda will angst, minor OCs - Freeform, pre solangelo, theyre just friends now, theyre just there to cause conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico is used to people saying mean things about him.  Will is not used to hearing those mean things and gets mad.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Why’d you say that?

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this take me like a day and several hours to write? This would have came out yesterday but I felt sick so I went to bed. And it would’ve come out earlier tonight if it didn’t take me so long to write for some reason. We Stan angry Will and I don’t know why this turned out so long. Enjoy.

Nico was used to hearing people whisper about him.

“Is that Nico Di Angelo?” One Aphrodite camper—Nico thought her name was Clara—whispered behind his back as he practiced his sword fighting in the arena.

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?” A daughter of Hermes—maybe named Olivia—responded, “I thought that he left a long time ago.”

“No, he fought in the war,” Clara said, “I didn’t think he’d actually be staying though. He’s more of a loner.”

“Kinda creepy,” Olivia admitted. Nico grit his teeth, watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye.

“I hear he’s dangerous too, people don’t know what side he’s on… that’s kinda unnerving…”

“But he fought with us, that has to mean something right?” Olivia asked nervously.

“I don’t know but if you’ve heard the things that he’s done…” Clara trailed off.

Nico hacked at a training dummy trying to ignore the girls still talking about him. Like he couldn’t hear them. 

“Nico!” A familiar voice shouted excitedly. Nico sighed and turned to see Will Solace jogging towards him, a bow and quiver slung across his back.

“What?” Nico asked a bit too harshly, the girls were starting to get on his nerves.

“I didn’t think I’d see you here this early in the day,” Will joked, shifting his bow.

Nico grumbled something, not much in the mood for Will’s complete over the top optimism. 

“What’s Will Solace doing around him?” Nico heard Olivia ask. If Will heard her, he didn’t show it.

“Will’s been puppy dog following Nico around for weeks now after the war, you haven’t noticed. I’d say it’s kinda cute if Nico wasn’t so scary. It’s a shame, Will  _ is  _ cute himself.” Clara sighed.

This time Nico noticed Will grit his teeth.

“Kayla yelled at me again,” Will explained, his voice slightly pinched, “told me to do something else besides sit in the infirmary. So I thought maybe I should practice archery.”

“Hm,” Nico hummed in acknowledgment, turning back towards the training dummy.

“But since you’re here, you think that I could ask you a favor?” Will rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“What is he  _ doing _ ? Nico wouldn’t agree to something like that,” Clara’s harsh whisper was almost like a punch to the gut, “he wouldn’t go out of his way to do something for someone else.”

“Depends on what it is?” Nico grunted.

“Well, I’m no good at sword fighting,” Will insisted, Nico could definitely hear a shift in his tone, “and you’re super good, I was hoping that maybe you could help me?”

Nico looked over at Will, he wore a bright smile as he usually did, and his eyes reflected that smile, but his eyes were a stormy blue. Annoyed.

Nico was confused why Will would be annoyed. 

“I guess, if you want.”

Olivia muttered uncertainty, “what is Will doing? Asking Nico for help. I’d ask Percy or Jason, they’re a lot nicer.”

“And probably a better teacher,” Clara added.

Will exhaled sharply, gripping the leather strap of his quiver.

Nico thought that he detected a hint of anger in his expression.

Swiftly, Will unslung his bow and spun on his heel, facing the two girls who were sitting on one of the benches.

“Could you two shut  _ up _ ?” Will hissed. Nico could confirm the anger in Will’s voice and expression.

Clara squeaked, “Huh?”

Will’s grip tightened on his bow, Nico figured that he was itching to reach for one of his arrows.

At least they had the decency to look sheepish.

“For trying to gossip you two haven’t been very secretive,” Will insisted, “I’ve heard everything you’ve said the moment I arrived.”

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Olivia insisted weakly, her voice an octave higher, she held her hands up defensively.

“You don’t say something not to mean it,” Will glared at the two of them, “I think that I would at least have the  _ right  _ to choose who I hang around  _ without  _ people like you saying crap about it.”

“You don’t think he’s scary?” Clara asked, Nico figured it was a very confidently stupid thing for her to ask, considering the son of Apollo was angry. And Will  _ never  _ got angry.

Nico didn’t really understand why he was angry. Well obviously no one liked being judged for who they interacted with. He supposed that made sense.

“Why would I think he’s scary?” Will cocked his head to one side, inviting them to continue talking.

“He’s—he’s the son of Hades,” Olivia insisted, “and he’s done a lot of… uhm… a lot of scary things.”

Nico didn’t even bat an eye at the comment, it’s not like he heard it all the time (which he did).

“He can summon the dead and command them,” Clara insisted, “he’s unfriendly and mean all the time. There’s much better campers around here you can hang around. I know that you pity him for what he’s been through but—“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, Will was over where she was sitting in less than a second. Nico barely had time to register the slap. Clara recoiled, one hand covering her cheek.

“What better campers would there be to hang around?” Will asked, his voice pinched and cold, “you? Your bimbo friends?”

“What the Hades,” Clara exclaimed, shoving Will away from her, “yeah,  _ anyone  _ here would be better company.”

“I don’t think you’re one to judge what’s better company,” Will’s shoulders tensed, “for one Nico is neither scary, unfriendly or mean. Maybe to people like you. But I can see why he would be. I know who I want to be friends with and I  _ know  _ the right people to hang around. And it’s not shallow wenches like you two.”

Nico wasn’t used to having someone actually stand up for him, the thought and experience was… shocking. 

“You should be grateful that girls like us even  _ wanted  _ to try and hang out with you,” Clara stood up, shoving Will back again and crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I would have given you a chance because you’re a ‘friendly’ guy. You’re not even attractive.”

Will grit his teeth, Nico realized that he should probably step in between this as Will was starting to reach for an arrow.

“Will,” Nico quickly grabbed his arm, Will’s skin was warm and dotted with freckles.

“You’re the type of person that gives Aphrodite a bad name,” Will spat, his entire body tense and shaking with rage, “and I think me and any other camper would do just fine without you two butting your noses in everything!”

Olivia yelped at Will’s sudden shout and scampered off, leaving Clara alone.

“Will,” Nico spoke again, this time firmer, “just drop it.”

“I was wanting to warn you,” Clara glanced at Nico apprehensively, “Nico’s no good, and I see that he’s already rubbed off on you if you’re so quick to anger.”

The red slap mark on her cheek was violently apparent against her pale skin. 

Will shoved her back, one last burst of anger, she stumbled over the bench and fell on her butt. Hitting her head on the trunk of a tree.

“Leave!” Will exclaimed, balling his hands into fists.

The color drained from Clara’s face and she scrambled away. Will stood there for a moment, his chest heaving.

“Will…” Nico tried again, a lump forming in his throat.

Will let out an anguished cry and threw his bow and quiver on the ground before storming off. 

Nico blinked in surprise, sheathed his sword and ran after Will.

“Will, what was all that?” Nico called, catching up with the blond boy.

Will was standing at the edge of the woods, still fuming. Nico could see the tension in his muscles.

“Sorry,” Will gasped, his back to Nico, “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“I’ve haven’t seen you that upset before… why?” Nico wanted to reach out and take Will’s arm, but he thought better of it.

“I—“ Will choked on his breath, “they were just… I didn’t like how they were talking about you.”

“Will, everyone talks about me like that,” Nico explained, “I’m used to it by now”

“And she… she was treating it like it was  _ wrong  _ for me to be your friend—“ Will stopped, registering what Nico had said. He spun around to face Nico, “ _ what? _ ”

“Why  _ do  _ you try to be my friend?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows confused, “why not just listen to everyone else and what they say about me? Everyone judges you and gives you crap because you hang around me.”

“I don’t care what people say,” Will clenched his hands into fists, “I’m a Doctor, I can’t let what people say get to me. And why would it be fair to listen to what everyone says when I know you Nico. You’re not at all what anyone would say.”

Nico’s cheeks might be red by now, they certainly were burning.

“I didn’t need you to stand up for me like that,” Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to look angry. But the fact that someone  _ did  _ stand up for him… it felt… nice?

“Yes I did, I couldn’t just let her… let her,” Will clenched and unclenched his fists, obviously still seething, “sit there and say such untrue things!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nico held his hands out in front of himself defensively.

“But it  _ does  _ matter,” Will ran his fingers through his hair, “I hear what people say about you and I can’t stand it. And you just  _ let them _ !”

“If I confronted the matter it would make it worse, we’re a bunch of teenagers here. You can’t reason with teenagers, especially ones who like to gossip,” Nico insisted, “why do you care about it anyways?”

“Because…” Will looked down at the ground, kicking at a mound of dirt, “because I can’t stand when people talk badly about my friends. It just… it makes my blood boil.”

“I can see that,” Nico frowned slightly, “I just don’t get why you’d be so defensive for  _ me _ .”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Will asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I—I guess,” Nico muttered.

“Then that’s your answer.”

“William Solace!” An angry voice cut through their conversation. Kayla stormed over to where they were standing.

“I did as you asked,” Will held up his hands defensively, chalking on a bright smile. Nico admired the way that he could easily switch from one emotion to the other, at least expression-wise.

“You sent a camper to the infirmary is what you did!” Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose, “in no way did I tell you to get physical with another camper.”

“I’m sorry,” Will scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to get so carried away in my emotions.”

Kayla hesitated for a moment, “you almost gave Clara a concussion and that bruise was pretty bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Will repeated.

Kayla and Will seemed to have a silent conversation between them that Nico wasn’t able to follow.

Kayla sighed, “don’t injure campers when I tell you to get out of the infirmary.”

“Right.”

“Appreciate it,” Kayla nodded at him and Nico, “Nico, do me a favor and keep my dork of a brother under control.”

“Will do,” Nico nodded back at her.

“Don’t get into anymore trouble, because next time I’m not going to bail you out of trouble,” Kayla glared at Will.

“Thank you for that,” Will clasped his hands in front of himself. 

Kayla shrugged and walked away. Will watched her go, not saying anything. He then turned to Nico.

“I’m sorry for blowing up like that,” Will mumbled, “I’m usually better at keeping my emotions in check.”

“It’s okay,” Nico responded, “sometimes it’s good to show something else besides happiness.”

Will shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Will seemed to have a habit of suppressing negative emotions. Nico could understand that.

Nico cracked a small smile, “it was interesting, I’ve never seen you angry. I didn’t think it would be for my sake.”

Will huffed and plopped down in the grass, “I’m doing my job as a friend.”

“Again I’ve never seen you angry,” Nico raised one eyebrow, sitting down next to Will.

“It’s too much work to be angry,” Will said, “I try not to.”

There was a few beats of silence between them before Nico spoke up again. 

“Thank you,” Nico pulled his knees up to his chest.

Will furrowed his eyebrows, “for what?”

“Standing up for me, no one’s done that before.”

Will laughed without humor, “someone’s gotta do it.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Well, you’re welcome then.”

Nico nodded, basking in Will’s presence. Will didn’t say anything. Nico figured that he was still trying to collect himself.

That was okay.

Nico needed some time to think as well.

_ He had a friend to stand up for his defense.  _ That was an odd concept Nico hadn’t known until recently. 

Maybe Nico could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is OOC I tried to keep Nico and Will in character as best I could but idk if I succeeded. I just like writing aggressive/angry Will. But I hope that you enjoyed whatever this was anyway, thank you for reading. I love you all, goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
